


Bugs Suck

by kenwrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Pan, Reader-Insert, Reverseharem, XReader, all sans' are awkward, and blood, and maybe more? maybe??, axe just wants affection, bad at tags, bcuz it just... makes sense lol, birdtale fellswap dancetale and horrortale come later, chara has half of frisk's soul, chara is a dude, classic is a softie at heart, edgy backstory, experimenting with writing, frisk is mute, frisk is nonebinary tho ofc, i cant handle sadness, just so much fluff, just super awkward, lotta fluff, monsters have been surfaced for 5 years, monsters know sign language, ocs dont come up till later, red is also awkward, yes even blue and black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwrites/pseuds/kenwrites
Summary: Living on a lake is definitely something everyone's dreamed of, and you're one of the few lucky people to have that luxury. You love it; the view, the house, while it is lonely - you love being able to work at home. It's peaceful, and quiet... But fuck, those bugs are annoying.Whether I'm referring to the skeletons who can't seem to leave you alone or the insects, is a question neither of us will know the answer to.
Relationships: Papyrus (Dancetale)/Reader, Papyrus (Fellswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Swaptale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Birdtale)/Reader, Sans (Dancetale)/Reader, Sans (Fellswap)/Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Swaptale)/reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Bugs Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a call from a friend you haven't spoken to in a hot minute, and... He's asking for a favour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they/them pronouns are used, though since i'm still switching from always using she/her i might mess up, which i apologize for \

The full moon shined bright over you, and the stares twinkled. They were bright - so bright, you could see maybe a thousand to two thousand stars. It was one of the many perks of living out in the bush, beside a lake. You always had the best views, were always at peace, and were alone - most of the time. Usually on nights when you were bored out of your mind you'd go out to your backyard and just... Lay in the grass.

Which was what you were doing right now.

It's relaxing. Since you usually only came out here during the evening, the stars were always waiting there for you - and the moon of course. No matter what problem you were avoiding; they were always there for you. Unfortunately, they weren't the only thing waiting for you whenever you went outside, because bugs especially loved you during these times. Despite the constant bug spray to get rid of them, you found that no matter what you did they still followed you. Especially mosquitos.

The grass tickles at your skin, and you start to become numb to the bumpiness of the ground. You loved camping - it's why you live out in the woods alone - so you were used to sleeping on rough grounds. It becomes less painful the more you do it, or maybe you were just convincing yourself that to not drive yourself insane. Who knows? Not hanging out for anyone in awhile probably took a tole on you. For all you know you could be completely crazy.

**Bzzz!**

Oh you've gotta be shitting me.

On instinct, you lift yourself up from the ground. Now in a sitting position, you look around for the pesky bug. You knew that sound oh-so well. The sound.. Of a mosquito. You squint your eyes, trying to see with just the light of the moon, but you can't. You're clapping everywhere, and you keep moving your head so it can't catch you.

Yes, despite living in a forest, you despised bugs. 

After a solid minute of just clapping, you freeze. Not due to the weather - actually, it was mid summer so the night-time wasn't so cold - but because you realized... You wouldn't know if you killed it or not. You stay silent, waiting to hear if it would buzz, or if you'd feel a sudden itchiness somewhere on you. You shudder; you hated bug bites. So. Bad. Yes, what a revolutionary opinion; you hate bug bites. But really! 

**Bzzz!**

You jump, startled out of your mind. You immediately smack where it's coming from, not thinking twice, before realizing that it was something _moving_ in your pocket. You pause at your stupidness, quickly realizing that it was your godamn phone, but you let it ring a couple times as you collect yourself. You definitely didn't expect a call this late. You knew it was sometime in the AM's, unsure of when since you had been out here for a while - and well, you couldn't exactly check the time with someone calling you. 

Before the ringing could stop, you press answer without reading the same (as you were still startled, but didn't want to not pick up) and put it up to your ear. 

"thank stars you picked up."

Oh, it's Sans. He sounds thankful, and you can hear him let out a sigh of relief through the phone. You pull the phone away from your ear and put it on speaker, and put it on your knee. "Hey, Sans." You hum. "It's kinda late, are you having nightmares again?" There had been a couple times where he called you in a panic, wondering if you were safe in the moment after a nightmare - and usually he called you while you were working, so you'd get extremely confused. But after the first time, you started to expect it since it was the only time he called you late at night. 

"uh, n...no." He pauses, and you wait for him to continue. "mind if i stay in your summer home for a bit with... some, family?" You blink a couple times. There's a couple things to take from that; first, you were glad he asked instead of just walking in. You gave him a key awhile back, so he could've if he really wanted to. Second, you hadn't hung out with him in so long, and never got the chance to tell him that, well... You _live_ in the summer home now. And finally, family? That part definitely confused you the most. Wasn't it just him and paps? Did he have other family? Why would him and Papyrus need a place so big?

(I mean, the real question is why you live in a place so big. But at least in your defence, it was originally a party house - but you hated living in the city, and decided to just move in)

"...i'm sorry that the first thing i say to you in awhile is a favour, but there's just a lot happening, and i.. i'll make it up to yo-" "When will you be here?" You cut him off, too tired to think about how rude it was. "uh, an hour probably..." He pauses, and you hear voices faintly - but can't tell what they're saying. "...sorry, again." You hear him mumble into the phone. "It's okay. I miss you and your brother, I'll give you both hugs when I see you." You smile softly, remembering their smiles. 

It had been a little while since you last saw Sans and Paps, like, four months? You also moved around that time. You and those two go back - not super far back, just a couple years(five to be exact), but you actually met them not long after monsters surfaced. You remember it clearly. You were eighteen, and just finished all your classes. You were walking to your apartment and bumped into them, ended up chatting with Papyrus - and while Sans didn't exactly like you at the time, it's where it all began.

You smiled at the thought of how Sans went from not trusting - and maybe down right hating you for no reason, to platonic cuddles and constant hang outs. He and his brother got you through so much - especially what happened recently, and you just missed their faces. They were your favourite numbskulls - well, they were the only skeletons you knew, so saying that didn't mean much, but it still counts.

"wait, are you gonna be there?" He asked, referring to you saying you were gonna hug him. "Yeah, I will be." You say with a smile, but he doesn't seem to answer. After a couple seconds - which turned into like, twenty, you looked down from the moon and to your phone confused. You let out a quiet "oh" when you realized your phone had died. You wonder if it died before or after you said you were here.

Might as well walk over to the driveway to greet him

* * *

You decided to make yourself a hot chocolate before you waited outside. And while making it, you checked the time. You were surprised to find that it was 4am - because you were surprisingly tired, despite it being your usual mid-working time. Which, probably wasn't the healthiest now that you think about it. Your job was flexible, as you only worked for fun. You had money inherited, so you didn't need to work - but it felt unfair, to live life without working for it, so you decided to draw a webcomic. Both to keep you motivated and find your own income; you've got thousands of supporters and a bunch of patreon supporters. It's a rewarding job.

But moving on from the topic of your job and your shitty sleeping pattern, right now you were standing outside your house - sitting on the dirt once again and sipping your hot chocolate. It was relaxing, hearing the crickets. The moon was less visible, as there were a lot more trees in the front of your yard; meaning it was much darker. Fortunately, you've never been scared of the dark - nor the idea of a 'dark creepy forest' like the horror movies show you. So, sitting on the ground without your phone (you had plugged it to charge when grabbing the hot chocolate), in the middle of the night, wasn't as terrifying as it sounds.

You were just naturally more brave than the average person. 

You yawned to yourself, putting your hand up to your mouth naturally to cover it up. You close your eyes and silently lean against the tree behind you. Man, the lack of sleep you were having recently must be catching up to you. Your squint your eyes open and look up, observing the stars you can see in between trees. Your eyes are a bit watery, and your eyelids become heavier with every blink.

Sleeping outside wasn't anything new, sure you'd be sore but you'll walk it off. Maybe sleeping right now wasn't a terrible idea? You'd be dirty but you could take a shower right when you wake up. You spent at least five minutes juggling the pros and cons, too tired to really think logically, you start to give up with thinking and just close your eyes. You'll decide what to do once you've woken up. 

White.

You're stopped from passing out when your vision turns white colour; and you open your eyes in a panic. You take a moment to realize the white is the light coming from a car - and not death coming to take your life. Once your eyes adjust to the brightness, you squint and notice you recognize the car. It's Papyrus's red convertible. It takes you a moment to actually react; for a second you completely forgot that they were coming. 

You push yourself up from the ground, and you watch as the car passes by you. The windows were tinted black so you couldn't see inside, and the hood was on - for a logical reason, it's not smart to have it open while in a forest. You watch as the driver, presumably Papyrus since Sans was always too lazy to drive, drove to the garage which was separate from the house. It was closed so they stopped in front of it. It could fit up to six cars - which sounds like a lot, and it is, but again! This house was originally for parties and gatherings with a lot of people.

The last party there was probably last Halloween. You had invited your friends, who invited their friends, and of course you.. Brought your ex. You cringe at the thought. You and him lived together, and were together for four years but... He passed away a month later in a car crash - and it's why you didn't have a Christmas party last year. You remember everyone giving you regards, telling you they understood why, apologizing for you... Of course, Papyrus and Sans were the most comforting people during the first few months - along side your other friends. It was a traumatic experience. Thankfully, you were still healing, and you've definitely gotten better ever since living out here. Your old house didn't feel like home without him, anyway. 

Your snapped out of your thoughts when you hear the engine of the car stop running, and you look over to it. You were glad you stopped those thoughts - the less you thought about it the less you felt pained by it. Your frown disappears as you walk over; instead being filled with excitement to see your two favourite skeletons. Just as you walk over, the drivers seat door opens. And out comes Papyrus. A smile erupts on your face, it being ear to ear. Before he can say anything you jump into his arms, to which he gladly embraces you.

"Paps! Stars," You've started saying 'stars' ever since hanging out with him and his brother "I've missed you so much.." You whisper into his shirt. He lifts you up from his chest to look at your face, and his teeth graze your forehead before he swiftly pulls away. "I'VE MISSED YOU AS WELL, DEAR!" Your smile only becomes bigger, and your eyes start to water - both from emotion and how tired you are. You don't let them slip away, instead letting out a small laugh.

"starlight, you're actually here." You hear from behind you, causing you to gasp. Sans. Papyrus lets you go and you turn around, your eyes widening to see him grinning - though he looks a bit nervous. He takes his arms out of his pockets and gives you a lazy grin, inviting you for a hug. Your smile becomes soft as you fall into his embrace, hugging him like no tomorrow. His hugs are the best, since he's just _slightly_ taller than you.

You missed your skeletons.

"Yeah, I'm here." You chuckle, pulling back from the embrace. "I actually moved in here a couple months ago, I just never got the chance to tell you both." You state with a small chuckle, as the brothers look at each other nervously - with a slight panic in their eyelights. You don't comment as you rub your eyes from tiredness - the adrenaline from seeing them slowly warring off. "So," you began, pulling your hands from your eyes and putting them comfortably in your pockets. "Family problems?" You ask confused, referring back to the call of an hour ago.

Before either of them could answer, the back door opens - surprising both you, and Sans. Your lips part in shock as someone steps out, coughing a bit. "fuck, classic." they groaned - not visible to you as they're hidden behind the car door. "how long ya do ya think i can handle suffocating? skeletons can't even breathe but stars, the car ain't big enough for that." The voice is low, and raspy, and it causes a shiver to go down your spine. "YES, OTHER ME - CAN WE COME OUT?" a more high pitched voice asks from within the car.

You're filled with too much shock - you can’t muster out a single word.

"um, wait - shit" Sans is at a lost for words just as much as you are. He spares you a glance before looking back at the person beside him, and before you can turn your head to get a better look, the person with a low and raspy voice does it for you. Your eyes widen in shock, and you suck in a breath without realizing it.

It's another skeleton, with the anatomy similar to Sans's. He looks to be maybe two inches taller than you if you had to guess, and he seemed.. Big? Not overweight, he just looked big, if that made sense. His teeth were extremely sharp. He also wore a similar jacket so Sans, except his hood was extremely spiked on the inside - there was so much that it popped out and you could see it clearly. The jacket itself was black with yellow strings, with a red turtle neck sweater (was that a collar around his neck?) and to top it off he wore basketball shorts. Definitely a similar outfit to Sans; except something different to note was his one yellow tooth.

"Wow" You let slip out, because fuck - that skeleton was attractive. You watch as the skeleton's grin grows, and he winks at you. Your eyes widen and it snaps you out of - well, whatever that was. Your cheeks flush red and you look over to Sans. "I thought you and Papyrus were the only skeletons?" You say while fighting back your blush. You watch as Sans's already uncomfortable look becomes even more uncomfortable. "uhm," he paused, avoiding your gaze. "... it's a long story, can i tell you in the morning?.. please?" He begged.

You part your lips, frowning. As much as you wanted to know - he sounded so defeated, so tired... You felt bad. The kind part in your soul overwrites the curiosity within you. "Of course, Sans." You pause. "It _is_ pretty late, anyway." You mumble the last part under your breath. "How many of your family is here? I'll grab enough blankets for them all." You watch as his shoulders fall in relief, and he lets out a sigh of relief. He mumbles something you can't make out, then says "four, six in total with me and paps."

Stars, that was a lot of people - it thankfully fit the amount of bedrooms you had perfectly. (if you really needed to though, you could turn the rooms you never used into bedrooms anyway) You give him a smile and then nod. "I'll get that ready, we can introduce each other in the morning, too." You say softly, your gaze meeting the stare of the edgy skeleton standing beside Sans. He only grins back, "can't wait sweetheart." god that _voice_.

You look back up at Papyrus, and he's staring right back down at you with a nervous smile. "Wanna help me grab them? They’re in the place they always are." Your voice is both soft because you want them to know you're not frustrated, and because you're tired. "OF COURSE!" You chuckle as he starts to walk over to your house. You take a second to follow him, turning around to see the rest of the car doors open and watch as skeletons start to pile out.

You note their looks and their expressions before quickly deciding you didn't care enough and turned back around to catch up with Papyrus. 

* * *

You slept like a baby, most likely due to the fact you were extremely exhausted last night. You rub your eyes open, deciding that you'd finally start your day. Maybe it was because you couldn't stand the taste of your own breath anymore, or maybe it's because you wanted to be productive. You knew it wasn't the latter, so you quickly got out of bed and grabbed the water bottle which was sitting on your desk. You take off the bottle cap and quickly chug the rest of it down.

Once you swallow, you throw it into your ever growing trashcan. You wipe your mouth, then let out a quiet yawn. You rub your eyes, scratching your head, and messing with your hair a bit, you start to wonder if going back to bed was a good idea. You grab your phone from your desk and check the time. You squint a bit and focus on it. 2pm. You frown. It was kind of early, for what you usual woke up at. You shrug mentally, and glance out your window. 

You slept in sweats and a black tank top. The pant pockets were surprisingly deep... You suddenly remember why you loved 'em so much. You smile to yourself as you stuff your phone in the pocket, and glance at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was slightly messy, and your eyes bags were horrible. You shrug, not caring a lot in the moment. You turn and walk over to your door, opening it and humming at the small creaking sound.

you should get that thing fixed, it was starting to get annoying... 

Your room was at the top floor all the way in the corner, and obviously it was the master bedroom. Or, er, one of them. There was two large bedrooms in this house, but you took the one closest to the side because you didn't get as cold. Neither did the sun hit you in the morning. As you make your way down the hall, you swore you heard whispers, but blamed it on your tiredness. You were extremely sleepy.

The sound of your steps rings in the house as you walk down the stairs, your hands in your pockets as you stare at your feet. You were wearing white wool socks, and couldn't help but wonder that after you had a bowl of cereal what would you watch? Maybe some Gravity Falls? You liked re-watching that every year. You hummed to yourself as your feet land on the first floor. You look up and walk over to the kitchen, ignoring the feeling of stares on you.

It was probably paranoia about living alone in the woods... But, wait, you don't usually feel paranoid-

"Y/N! YOU'RE UP!" You let out a shriek as you press yourself up against the counter, freezing in fear. You don't move for a second, full of adrenaline - once you calm yourself down a bit you focus on the fact that Papyrus is standing in front of you. "...Paps?" You ask confused. He looks down at you. "YES?" You blink a couple times, looking around yourself, noticing that Sans was sitting at a stool beside the island in front of you, with another skeleton beside him. You also saw a couple skeletons sitting on the couch behind Papyrus.

"I.." You pause, taking in what you see before putting the pieces together. You remembered last night. "Right." You laugh to yourself. "I, uh, forgot about yesterday..." You mumble. "THIS MORNING." Papyrus corrected, causing you to pause. After realizing he was right, you chuckle. "Yeah, this morning... I totally forgot, honestly. Sorry I totally look like a mess" You laugh. He shakes his head. "NONSENSE, YOU'RE ALWAYS PRETTY!" He beamed, causing you to laugh. "You're just saying that." You give him a smile. You still felt flattered nonetheless. 

Before you and Papyrus started arguing on your looks, you decided to look over to Sans. "Good afternoon." You hum. "Did anyone eat breakfast yet?" You asked him, glancing over to the other skeletons - their eyes all on you. You'd be lying if you said it didn't totally startled you, but you didn't show any reaction on the outside. Sans shook his head. "nah. blue wanted to make breakfast but i didn't let him touch your kitchen - and paps wanted to wait to ask you." He replied smoothly. Blue must've been one of the skeletons. You make a small humming noise before nodding your head.

"Okay. I'll make a quick breakfast so I can meet everyone while we eat." You say softly, making Papyrus shift. "sounds like a plan." "WAIT, CAN I HELP?" Papyrus asked. You let out a chuckle, giving Papyrus a smile. "Of course you can, sugar." You often called your friends pet names - it was something you've been doing since... Probably early highschool. Hah, highschool. Getting out of those thoughts; you and Papyrus decide to make eggs and bacon with some bread which would sit in the middle of the table for people to take. 

Your table could sit a whooping 10 people, and that doesn't count the island which could hold four. As you cook, your mind drifts back to the last party. The halloween party.  
  
  


_The lights were dimmed, and the place was decorated. Carved pumpkins, lights that had the signature Halloween colours were on your wall - you went all out. You and your ex had bought all the food before hand, and as you were putting the snacks out on the table, you remember getting that first knock. It was Toriel, and her three kids - Asriel, Chara and Frisk. After awhile everyone was there; all your monster friends, and all your human friend's friends. The party was a blast, the music was awesome, and you remember after the children left having a drinking game._

Oh, the good old days...

"Y/N, DEAR, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" You pause, turning to Papyrus. "Mhm. Why, what's up?" You asked, tilting your head slightly. "ER, IF YOU LET THE BACON SIT THERE ANY LONGER IT'S GONNA BURN." Your eyes widen at his words, you jump a bit before quickly stopping the heat. The bacon was the last thing to cook, so you carefully - with Papyrus's help - set down each plate on the tables. You left a cup in the middle beside the bread full of butters knives, spoons, and forks - to let people use whatever they wanted. You found it was always best to let people grab the amount of food they wanted, and so you always did that.

"Breakfast is done." You call out, to then sit down. Papyrus sits beside you, on your left. And Sans quickly short-cuts his way to the chair on your right. You jump a bit, startled before swatting at him. "Warn me next time." You say jokingly. He lets out a quiet chuckle, using his magic to grab a couple pieces of bacon and set them on his plate. More and more skeletons start to sit down, and you find yourself observing each one as they sit.

The first one was the shortest of the bunch. He wore a light blue bandana around his neck, and what seemed to be grey shirt with the same baby blue at the edge of each sleeve. You couldn't make out if he wore pants or shorts, due to the fact he was sitting down - but one thing you found fascinating were his eyes. Or - er, eyelights. They were stars; blue stars in fact. This skeleton was extremely blue. You watched as he pulled off the (same baby clue colour) gloves he wore, putting them beside him as he reached over to grab some food.

The next one was much taller than the previous - though, he was slouching as he sat. He sat beside the last skeleton, on his left. His outfit was a lot simpler, too. He wore an orange hoodie, with dark orange strings. The hoodie was extremely baggy on him, and looked extremely comfortable. You caught a quick glance at his pants before he sat down; they were some grey joggers. The guy may not be super stylish, but he looked super fuckin' comfy. It reminded you to brush your fingers through your hair so you didn't look like a mess. Your eyes land back on him as one of his eyelights glow a faint orange - a similar colour to his hoodie as a piece of bacon floats over to him. Huh. Same magic as Sans.

Next up is a skeleton even _taller_ then carrot guy over here. He looked similar to Papyrus - except he had a scar on his left eye socket. Your eyes widen as you observed him more. His teeth were a lot sharper, and wow was his outfit extra. He had a red cape, a black battle body (it's the only way you'd describe it - due to the fact Papyrus wore something similar just a different colour and called it that) and like blue boy he wore gloves. Except red this time, and a lot longer. If the table were any shorter, you knew he'd be sitting kinda awkwardly. He seemed to be maybe 6'4? That's probably your best guess. You continue to stare, to see how he'll grab the food - but instead he just looks over to you, catching your stare. Your face flushes pink and you look over to the side.

Luckily you end up catching edgy sit down. You remember him from last night. He looked the same, except now in the light you could see him better. You notice he also has scars, similar to tall red guy. Nothing prominent, just little scars all over his bones. You look over and - yep, you saw right last night. His left canine was gold. You can't help but grin at it. Weirdly enough it was super cool to you; usually when you saw people with gold teeth it weirded you out. For him, nah. He could get away with it. As if he read you thoughts, he looked over to you and shot you a wink before grabbing some of the food.

"edge, you can eat the food. i can promise it isn't poisoned." Sans's voice snaps you back to reality. You take a moment to process his words. 'edge'. Was that some shitty nickname for one of the redder skeletons? Which one? They both look like they just came out of Hot Topic. Your eyes look over to the taller one as he lets out a scoff. "WHATEVER." His voice is scratchy. Though oddly similar to Papyrus's. "IF I DIE, I WILL KILL YOU CLASSIC." You wanna question it, but you're more offended he thought you'd poison him. 

"I'm not that rude, geez." You mumble out loud, watching as each skeleton takes their respective bites. You hum, waiting until Papyrus finishes swallowing to start talking. "Ahem," You clear your throat. "Hi, I dunno if Sans or Paps introduced me yet, but I'm Y/n." You start softly. "I live here, er, obviously." You finish lamely, kinda wishing you just ended it with your name. The first one to speak is blue boy. "WOWZAA! HELLO, HUMAN Y/N! I'M BLUEBERRY, BUT YOU MAY CALL ME BLUE!" His.. His name is _Blue_? Deadass?

"THIS IS MY BROTHER, STRETCH!" He gestures to the carrot boy sitting beside him. And - wait, his name is Stretch? What kind of names are these? You thought Papyrus and Sans's font names were weird; this guy is named after a colour, and his brother is an action. You don't ask, but you're pretty sure your face makes an expression. You don't mean to, as you don't wanna come across as weird, but you kind of wondered if that was a monster culture thing or if their parents hated them.

"heh, guess 'm next. pleasure finally introducin' myself ta yeh, sweetheart. 'm red, but you can call me t'night." He winks at you again. You let out a laugh. "That's a shitty pickup line." You say back, not bothered at all. It seemed to surprised him a bit - probably due to the fact you seemed way different last night towards him. And in your defence, you were taken aback - and were extremely tired. 

... Wait, did he say his name was _Red_?

"I AM EDGE." The tallest skeleton says with closed eyesockets (you decided in the first year of knowing Sans and Papyrus that you wouldn't ask how they could blink). You blink a couple times, looking at him as he doesn't look bad. He seemed extremely displeased. Man, this guy had an attitude. "Wait." You pause. "Can you repeat your name?" You ask genuinely. You watch as he opens his eyesockets, staring you down with a glare. "EDGE." He repeats in a lower, ruder tone. You blink twice again, opening your mouth to speak before having to close it to stop from laughing.

Blue? Red? Stretch? EDGE? What kind of names are these?!

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING." He said it in a demanding tone, showing that it was very much not a question. The edginess the guy gave off only made you wanna laugh more. So, instead, you put a hand in front of your face. Turning to the side as you put one finger up. Everyone stares at you as your shoulders shake, trying to keep from bursting out in laughter. You were being kind of a dick, but god, that was so ironic! How could you not?

"Your, uh," You cough to block your laughter, putting your hand down and clearing your throat. "Your name suits you." You give him a bright smile, showing your teeth. You clench them, practically fighting yourself to not start wheezing. You watch as Stretch and Sans realize what you found so funny, and snicker as well. It makes you feel a little better about being an ass.

You pause after the laughter dies down, and silence begins. You debate the pros and cons of asking why their names were so weird, and ultimately decide your curiosity was too much to handle. "So like," before you can stop yourself from speaking, now realizing the only answer you could get would be 'I dunno I was named that way' words just start coming out of your mouth. "Why are your names-" You laugh a little, but you can't stop now. You're already half way there. "Why are your names just.. Colours? Or uhm, not in a rude way but... Un.. Creative?" You try to keep yourself from laughing; but it's a little funny.

You watch as each skeleton looks at Sans, their eyelights trail him for a moment before looking back at you. Woah, that was fucking weird. How the hell did they all look at him at the same time? "WELL?" Edge is the first one to speak, his eyesockets closed in frustration. What kind of answer was that? Confused, you look over to Sans, who's sweating nervously. You narrow your eyes.

What's going on here? 

He meets your gaze and his expression only gets more nervous. You already knew Sans didn't show his emotions well threw expression, so the fact you could see so clearly what he was feeling means it must've been intense. "uh, kid..." He doesn't often call you kid. He told you it was a force of habit, and the last time you heard it must've been January of last year. Was he really that nervous? "it's, uh..." He takes a moment to get his words out, his eyelights never focusing on you. "it's a big topic - a lotta explaining... do you want the long definition, or the short one?" He finally asks. 

"Uhh..." You take a moment to think. "Honestly, what ever is easiest for you to explain. Don't strain yourself to give me an overly explained explication, Sans." You say in a soft tone; focused on the skeleton sitting beside you. You could feel the stares of the other skeletons, but you didn't really care. He pauses, a tad relieved, but is obviously still stressed. "they have such odd names cause.. well, uhm. i guess it's easier to go to the beginning?" You blink a couple times. "What?? At birth? I-I don't think I-" "no, no! stars, starlight. not that... just, let me speak." You do as he wishes.

"uhm, about four months ago i, er, started a project?" He cringed at his choice of words. "it's uh, a long story," someone scoffs "but while trying to do something, i uhm, connected to an alternaterealityandpulledthemout." You blink a couple times, taking a second to comprehend what he said. Alternate... Reality? "Wait - but what does that have to do with names?" The peaces haven't clicked yet. "... starlight, they're different versions of, well, paps and i." 

Wait.

What?

You blink again. "Deadass?" You asked, looking over to the first person, which was Red. They nod their skulls. "yep'. classic here nicknamed us so it didn't get all confusin'. he’s total shit with names, though.” He then barks out a laugh. "'m surprised vanilla 'ere told ya', he was pretty prominent on not telling anyone, 'specially humans." He smirks, looking over to Sans, to which his cheekbones turn a light blue colour. "that's different." He said quickly. "i've known y/n for years now, i know i can trust them." He said, avoiding your curious gaze.

You chuckle. "I guess that is true." You hum. "Ya know, I'm kinda surprised. I mean, sure you guys look the same, but you all seem so totally different." You speak without thinking of how your words could affect them. You let out a small laugh when you notice their expressions changing. "Not in a bad way! Like, I dunno, I wouldn't have guessed any of you were the same people just based on seeing you's. You all seem like your own person." You hum, your words trailing off. You decide you've rambled enough and grab a piece of bacon and take a bite.

It was kinda chewy, but still good. "Anyway," You start, noticing the silence. "Is it like, a touchy subject? Don't wanna say things which would make it awkward." You ask, taking another bite right after. You turn your gaze to Sans, but he isn't the one to answer your question. "NO! WELL, UH, NOT FOR ME AT LEAST." It's little Blue. "I PERSONALLY LOVE TALKING ABOUT MY OLD UNIVERSE! I'M SURE YOU'D LOVE IT THERE." His grin is contagious, and you smile as well. "Feel free to tell me all about it, then." You grin back, giving him a thumbs up to which his star eyelights grow bigger.

"Oh! Before that, though." You turn to Sans. "How long do you plan on staying here? Not that I don't want you here, but I just wanted to have a reference." You ask, tilting your head subconsciously to the left. "uh." He pauses. "i'm, uh, not really sure." He frowns, looking away but continues. "i was planning to stay here for at least a couple months, before i knew you lived here. now i feel bad to take up your space." He lets out a dry chuckle.

"Ah, Sans, don't feel bad. I love having you and your brother around; you know I'm bad with being alone." You smile sadly, to which he just looks back at you with a sad look. He takes a moment before sighing, grabbing your hand with rested in your lap - unseen by everyone else because it was under the table. "i dunno if you'll be able to handle the others, though. they're kinda..." 

"EXCUSE YOU? WE'RE KIND OF WHAT?" Edge looks like he's about to hop out of his seat any minute. "ya, care to continue?" Red glares at Sans, his eyelights dim. Before the situation can escalate you skip the subject. "Where did you guys live before?" You ask Red, hoping him being calm would calm his brother. "sans's old apartmant. was shitty, i'll tell ya that. 's why we had ta get outta' there." He explains, his eyelights back to normal and with a now chill expression on his face. "UGH, IT WAS HORRIBLE. I HADN'T HAD ONE GOOD REST THERE." Edge groans.

"I WOULD LIKE TO AGREE WITH EDGE." Blue adds on. "BUT, I MUST SAY, THE BEDS HERE ARE AMAZING! THIS PLACE IS SO BIG!" He says, looking around the room as if showing what he meant. Which he wasn't wrong, the place was huge and gorgeous. The house was entirely payed off; your ex had bought it right after he proposed. You had inherited a lot from him. "Do you want a tour? I don't think I gave you guys one yesterday." You say the last part mostly to yourself, as you had a natural habit of talking to yourself. It came with living alone.

"OOO!" He gushes. "THAT'D BE LOVELY! AFTER WE EAT, WE MUST!" Blue smiles excitedly, quickly taking a bite out of his egg. "OH, Y/N DEAR, AM I ALLOWED TO COME? I ALREADY KNOW THE HOUSE, THOUGH..." Papyrus says shyly, to which you gasp. "Of course you can, paps! You can always have a tour, darling." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im mostly just writing this to improve, so if you have criticism feel free to share  
> this is also a passion project, so it might not be updated often :p  
> the first part i got itchy while writing it (mind you it's winter) so if you did too i apologize <3


End file.
